The purpose of this study is to investigate a new blood pressure lowering drug's effect on renal hemodynamics. This drug, Candesartin, is a member of a new class of anti- hypertensive agents which inhibit the renin angiotensin system by blocking the effect of a hormone, angiotensin II. This is an investigator-initiated, industry sponsored study.